


Blood Rage

by EyeInTheDark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Because I freaking loved that scene!, Blood, Drabble, Gen, Happy halloween, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Semi-graphic violence, Slightly psycho Rick, Sorta Rick's POV, Spoilers for 5x03 - Four Walls and a Roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeInTheDark/pseuds/EyeInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'sides...I already made you a promise..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everybody! This isn't the best thing ever, but I had to write this awesome scene! I will kinda miss Gareth, though. Weird, I know, but I think he had the potential to be as good/bad as the Governor! Just my thoughts!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters. All I own is the writing :)

* * *

 

..."No point in begging, right?" Gareth asked, voice quaking in pain.

"No." Rick's answer was blunt, tone dull.

"Still you could'a killed us when you came in. There had t' be a reason for that!"

"We didn't wanna waste the bullets," Rick stated coldly, eyes fixed on Gareth's, dark intent swirling in the pools of blue.

Gareth looked at the former lawman stupidly for a moment, the pain dulling his senses slightly, then finally, he began to speak once again. Hurried, fearful.

"We used t' help people! We saved people! Things changed, they came in and---" -his voice hitched, emotions and the pain in his hand becoming too much for a brief moment- "After that..." he shook his head slightly, unable to continue.

Rick stared at him, not a shred of interest in the other man's words, but he let him continue just the same. Knowing these would be his last.

"I know that you've been out there, but I can see it," Gareth's voice became agitated, resentful. "You don't know what it is t' be hungry!"

Rick nodded slightly, somewhat amused in a sick, psychotic way by the man's idle words. His fate was sealed. Didn't he get that?

"You don't have t' do this! We can walk away, and we will _never_ cross paths again, I _promise_ you."

Gareth was trembling, whether from pain or fear -maybe both- but Rick didn't care. He had no sympathy for this man, or his followers. Not even a little shred.

"But you'd cross someone's path," when Rick spoke, his voice was soft, calm. He brought his gun up, pointing it at the Terminan at his feet before holstering the weapon. "You'd do this t' anyone. Right?"

Gareth looked up at the other man, fear and the realization of his imminent fate brewing in his dark, chocolate eyes.

" 'sides," Rick said coldly, deadly calm. "I already made you a promise."

Gareth screamed in terror as Rick drew the red-handled machete, hauling back with lightning speed and bringing the sharp metal down on the other man's neck brutally. A vicious, feral-sounding snarl escaping the ex-police officer's throat as his eyes grew dark with pent up rage.

Blood spattered his face, coated his arms and hands, but Rick continued to hack Gareth to pieces, the other group members ending the remaining Terminans around him completely forgotten in his fit of blood rage.

_For Carl, for Judith, for Bob..._

The names of his group, his family, appeared in his mind with each squelching slice of the blade through the dead man's flesh.

_Daryl, Carol..._

Finally, he grew tired, finishing the job off with one final chop to Gareth's mangled face. He was breathing hard, the adrenaline rush ebbing and making him realize just how hard he was pushing his body with each thrust and swing of the blade.

Rick looked up, checking over each of his people with a quick sweep of his eyes before his attention was back on the dead man at his feet.

 _Good riddance,_ was his last thought toward the dead man as he spat a bit of the cannibal's blood from his mouth, wiping a bloodied sleeve over his mouth in an attempt to remove as much of the gore as possible.

_You won't be missed..._


End file.
